


Снег

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Series: Весна [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun





	Снег

Щёку холодит приклад винтовки, уставшие глаза слезятся, не дают нормально прицелиться. Приходится подкручивать верньеры, задерживать дыхание, чтобы хоть немного выровнять сердечный ритм. Тело затекает от вынужденной неподвижности позы, и хочется на всё плюнуть, но он лежит, смотрит прямо перед собой. Впервые за много лет в нём нет никакой уверенности, нет толкающего вперёд чувства правильности того, что он сейчас собирается сделать. Месть – не самый лучший мотив, но у него нет ничего больше, только злость, горькая, горячая, выжигающая нутро, и холодная, колкая, выстужающая остатки души ненависть к тем, кто отобрал последнее.

Нет боли, нет ничего. Только злость и ненависть. Ненависть и злость. И холодный бок винтовки у щеки.

Он ведёт взгляд вдоль нарядной пешеходной улицы, ловит в прицел мигающие яркими огнями рождественские гирлянды, улыбки на лицах случайных прохожих. Им тоже не повезло сегодня оказаться здесь, в перекрестье его прицела, стать соучастниками, зрителями его последнего представления, играть навязанные роли, смотреть, оценивать, хлопать по завершении.

Пока слишком рано.

На улице светло и недостаточно людно.

Не тот свет. Не та обстановка.

Он всё равно не уходит, следит, выцеливает каждый их шаг, прикидывая, как красиво на белой от первого в этом году снега мостовой будут смотреться ярко-красные капли, как, раскинув крыльями руки, они оба взлетят, но не к нему вверх, а вниз, как опадут изломанными тенями, и он сделает шаг, чтобы хотя бы в последнем быть рядом, иметь на это право.

Левую сторону лица печёт, тянет слишком сильно. Пальцы слушаются плохо, и винтовка подёргивается в руках.

Он зажмуривается лишь один раз, когда удаётся поймать в прицел счастливый взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, прикосновение затянутых в перчатку пальцев к щеке, улыбку, смущённый румянец, мягкую волну отросших тёмных волос.

Ветивер и лимонник. Он готов поспорить, что волосы Барнса пахнут именно так, что он продолжает покупать этот шампунь, так же медитативно медленно выдавливает прозрачную каплю на ладонь, растирает между пальцев и вплетает их в волосы. Что его мыло пахнет скошенным разнотравьем и Роджерс останавливается, чтобы принюхаться, ткнуться носом в ямку между ключиц, втягивает носом аромат чистой кожи, а его девчачьи длинные ресницы подрагивают, пряча поплывший взгляд.

Он смаргивает мутную плёнку, трёт ладонью изрезанную буграми ожогов щёку, стирая солёную влагу. Он умер, а они живы, они счастливы, они радуются обретению друг друга, они улыбаются, не смущаясь посторонних взглядов, они идут по улице, крепко держась за руки. Они живут…

А у него могила… некролог на последней странице в три строчки… ни слов прощания у пустого гроба, ни выстрелов в затянутое снеговыми тучами небо, ни покаяния, ни посмертия.

Он тихо шипит, почти ненавидит самого себя за желание сдаться, отступиться, позволить им всё то «после», хочет убрать винтовку в кофр, перевернуться на спину. Он клянёт себя, Бога, весь мир, гладит пальцем спусковой крючок.

Два патрона в обойме. Ему хватит. Два кусочка свинца. Им хватит.

Он воет, почти плачет, но сильнее прижимает винтовку к щеке, зажмуривается.

Дважды бьёт в плечо.

Он падает на спину, смеётся горько, ловит потрескавшимися губами снежинки.

Два выстрела... и оба в молоко… потому что у одного по-прежнему яркие голубые глаза и румянец на щеках, потому что второй пахнет ветивером и лимонником, потому что в последний миг за злостью и ненавистью мелькает боль, глупое сердце частит и ещё во что-то верит. Потому что первый снег слишком красив для его последнего представления.

Потом. Когда-нибудь он снова соберёт публику. Когда-нибудь…

Винтовка занимает место в кофре. Он закуривает, смотрит в седое от снеговых туч небо и живёт.


End file.
